The Sixth Emotion
by lunetlazer
Summary: The main five emotions have gotten various interns to become the official sixth emotion. Many have came and went, but never the one that Riley needed. That is till Riley begins to discover the wonders of her body and boys. In comes the emotion that the main five were never quite prepared for, especially Disgust: Desire. Warnings of language, mature themes, and sexual content
1. Prologue

**Here goes my first attempt at a fanfic. I hope i do it justice, especially since this movie has yet to be released in theaters. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Inside Out and its characters belong to Pixar. Only Audrey, Chase, Desire, and minor emotions characterizations were made by me.**

I would like to say that the last few years have been relatively easy to get by, but I would have been lying.

Oh, don't get me wrong! After Riley and her family adjusted to life in San Francisco, things did look up for our blonde host. Yet puberty can be a little bitch when you least expect it. Making our jobs much harder than they have to be. For not much longer after the Sadness and Joy exploit, a huge change in headquarters was about to take place. The main dashboard grew in size and so did the "Pons" office space. It was ruled by powers up above, or the Hypothalamus Control Center, that the time has come for Riley to possess a sixth emotion. One that we would have to choose to be worthy of that position.

As per usual, we all had mixed feelings on the matter. With Anger's short fuse, he was the most vocal and defensive. He claimed we all ready had things under control and that bringing in another emotion was unnecessary. Fear was panicking in the corner. Saying over and over again, that the new emotion would surely overthrow one of us out of a job, most likely him. Sadness was overwhelmed so she did what she always does, cry. I was just in the midst of the chaos with my customary snarl plastered on my face. I was honestly unsure of how to take the news, but I knew that it shouldn't be taken lightly.

Joy was the only one who was trying to keep the peace. She reasoned that H.C.C has never been wrong when it comes to Riley's needs in the past, and that bringing in a new emotion to work with us was not the end of the world. That's Joy for you. The optimist when the rest see otherwise and while I don't like to admit it, she was right.

We finally decided that choosing an official sixth emotion was not something we can pick over night. To better our chances that Riley gets the proper emotion she deserves, we laid down some ground rules on who can potentially be a candidate for that spot:

 _First, they must have a unique quality or ability to them. Offer something to the table that none of us can already do or can manage for Riley._

 _Second, that said quailty must benefit Riley in some way. Through her current life experiences and possible ones that can happen in the future._

 _Thirdly, and most importantly, they must put Riley's well being and emotional health above all eles. Care and be there for her when she needs you. Always use your better judgement when giving her your emotional essence, and let her be the final say on how she handles said feeling._

All these, including proper work etiquette and attendance are what we agreed on as our guide. We then gave the notes to H.C.C to look over, and he approved.

Before he left us to our own devices, he gave us some advice. Knowing that this was the first time we got to make a big decision like this as a team, he told us to never take claims at face value. He said to expect many secondary emotions to come and seem like a perfect fit to the group and for to discover that they were never ment to stay for too long.

Adolescents is a very sensitive time for a child to go through and it's normal for Riley to experience various feelings before finding the right one. Be patient and open minded to the possibilities of emotions that might sign up for the job. It will make this whole experience go a lot easier and faster for everyone involved.

H.C.C said that to us more than five years ago. The way I see it, we aren't any closer to finding that damned sixth emotion now than were were all those years ago.

Oh sure, we had some pretty close calls in the past.

Surprise for one, was just that, a surprise! She was an up beat party emotion that loved the unexpected. That girl had very convenient timing since around that moment, Riley began her monthly cycle. The essence that Surprise gave Riley was definitely justified. I don't think i have ever seen her eyes grow wider and more in awe than in those first few moments of starting menstruation.

Surprise was really proficient at her job. However, after Riley got use to her gift from mother nature, Surprise felt her own work was done. When we asked why the sudden leave she just said, there was not much more to be surprised about. She left soon after, through she promised to stop by in the future. Something about a "proposal" and "a bun in the the oven" is when she will make her return.

Now, Anticipation was unbelievable. He was a carbon copy of Joy! Though, I would like to think so. While not exactly the same emotion as Joy, he certainly did react to many things in Riley's life with ten times the amount of wonder and excitement than Joy ever could. He was like a ticking time bomb of positivity wrapped up into an emotion. Not to mention that during those few weeks him and Joy were all "buddy-buddy" with each other. It was almost like they were attached at the hip. You never saw one without the other.

The sight made me gag on numerous occasions, but I couldn't blame her. Must be hard being the only enthusiastic emotion at HQ. I know I would want help around here if I was the only one keeping things as favorable as she usually does. Even if it does get tideous after a while.

Moreover, Anticipation didn't last long. While he did get Riley to experience his essence when required, the rest of us found that Joy could have just as easily taken over his role entirely. Maybe not much so during the build up, as say the execution of a situation, but the results were the same. The guidelines are what we fell back on when we made our final decision.

On a three to two vote, we ruled out Anticipation as the official sixth emotion.

Joy was devastated. She was certain that Anticipation was the one we were looking for and tried to plead with us to see otherwise. It was a sad display to say the least. Anticipation took the news in a more classy way. He thanked us for the opportunity and went on his merry way. Though not before drying the tears off of Joy's face and assured her that he would keep in contact. We haven't seen him since.

Then an emotion that I, along with everyone eles thought was going to be the winner.

In comes Trust, a kind and collected soul. She was a bit too timid and awkward for my liking, but I digress. Trust helped Riley gain some new friends and keep secrets close to her heart. Even going as far as to help her coup with the loss of a distant family member. You could argue that a situation like this was up Sadness's alley, but what Trust did was something far more ethereal than what Sadness could ever do.

Trust aided Riley long after the funeral ended and the tear stains dried. She soothed her when Riley all but ignored our inputs and ones given to her by her loved ones. We all felt ignored and hopeless as we watched Riley spend many nights under the covers as an emotionless wreck.

Regarding such actions, Trust pulled a card none of us thought to play... the one of acceptance. We were all so concerned with her physical and mental health, that we never stopped to question what "exactly" her own thoughts on the unfortunate death were. True, she was sad and frustrated, so was the rest of her family. Yet why did the strain in her mind and body remain long after the others had finally come to terms with the passing?

It was there Trust pointed out our answer. Riley **didn't** come to terms with the loss. She kept convincing her self that if she just stayed the summer with them as planned, things could have turned out differently.

Trust opened our eyes to the blatantly obvious truth and we owe her a great debt for that. We went right to work to convince Riley that it wasn't her fault and that her family member is in a better place now. After Riley eventually accepted the passing, she returned to her old self. Riley now focuses on the great memories that they shared. knowing that they are never really gone, as long as she remembers them in her heart, as cheesy as it sounds.

It was at this point in time, that the rest of the main five and I came to a mutual consensus. Trust was everything we were looking for as a permanent part of our team. All five of us were confident in our decision. We then gave the details to H.C.C on our newest member. We expected him to praise our choice and even want to upgrade her intern status to full time employee right way. Unfortunately, we got a much different reaction.

He declared that Trust wasn't the right emotion and refused to give her the sixth spot.

Safe to say, we all had a similar reaction for once. Upset and enraged, we asked on what grounds did he base his logic on not having the perfect emotion get the gig. Even Joy was calling him out on his horrible judgement. He gave us some sorry excuse in a "fortune cookie" way and left it at that.

We had no other choice than to let Trust go the following day and it was one of the hardest things we ever had to do. None of us had the guts to look her in the eye as we fired her. Of course, we gave her a more believeable reason than the one mister know-it-all gave, but it was still pretty weak.

Trust looked so torn up inside and even had her voice crack during the rest of the conversation. Guess she felt she was losing more than a job, she was losing her friends. It didn't help any that we sounded so stern as we said our goodbyes. Though, it was mostly for us to keep a straight face and not burst out into tears. Just like Sadness did the moment Trust left the building. Curse professionalism and its uptight ways!

After Trust none of us got as attached to the new interns that followed. Some, like Fear and Joy tried to keep up this facade that we will find the right emotion soon enough. I'm not so easily convinced. Especially, with the numbers we have tracked in recently. We used to get so many interns, however as the years passed they have declined in number.

Now Riley is a junior in high school and no sixth emotion has came to stay.

If I was calling the shots, I would like to keep it that way. Clearly, Riley can survive with only 5 of us for the rest of her life. We may be the embodiment of various emotions, but even we have limits. We have faced nothing but stress, anxiety, and heartbreak since this whole search has started! Chaos at H.Q. has been a constant theme since Riley's early days, but at least it was organized chaos. Never this constant weight to find the one to join the group on our shoulders. The hope that one day we can be "complete and whole" as H.C.C claims.

Well maybe I don't want to feel that way, huh? Maybe I'm just fine with who I am and what I do! Being the protector of Riley from all things wicked and gross! Not just an insignificant piece to a larger puzzle! I'm sure the others had similar sentiments, as well.

Ranting aside, when we got the latest update on the next intern, I wasn't impressed. They're just a name and number on the long list of interns before, and most certainly after them. They will be gone before I know it.

Oh, was I far from the truth! Not only did this intern change the norm in H.Q., but they also became the biggest pain in my side since they set foot through the door. Let me tell you about it...


	2. Morning Routine

**Disclaimer: Inside Out and its characters belong to Pixar. Only Audrey, Chase, Desire, and minor emotions characterizations belong to me.**

 _Italics_ **means person's own thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

The only sound that could be heard was the constant ringing of the alarm clock as it struck 5:00 a.m.

A green hand could be seen popping out from under the covers, trying to turn the blasted noise maker off. Once it pressed the proper button, the room returned to silence once more. An unpleasant groan escaped the sheets, as green arms forcibly pushed the comforter off her upper body.

Here enters Disgust. One of Riley's five main emotions and protector of her getting poisoned, physically and socially. A deep sigh escaped Disgust's lips as unruly hair blocked her vision.

"Humph, I loathe that sound", Disgust remarked as she got out bed. She proceded to stretch out her sore limbs, and think, _"Would it kill H.C.C to give us some decent music to wake up to? Instead of this obnoxious beeping noise every morning?"_ She put on her slippers.

 _"Considering its been 17 years and counting since i last mentioned that to him, it probably would."_ Disgust thought.

She then walked over to her personal bathroom on the right, to prepare herself for the day. As soon as she turned on the bathroom lights, Disgust let out a horrid gasp.

"Oh... My... Riley! I look Hideous!" Shrieked Disgust in horror at her appearance in the mirror. Disgust then had a look of determination grace her face as she stated, "Oh this hot mess has got to go!" She got to work right way to turn her disheveled self into perfection. Taking a shower, brushing her teeth, picking out her favorite dress, and more.

As Disgust was placing the finishing touches to her make up, she looked up at the clock. "Hmm, I should have just about enough time to catch breakfast before my shift starts." She expressed. Disgust then closed her make up compact and gave herself a once over.

"Now that's better!" She exclaimed in delight as she left her room. Disgust made her way over to H.Q's Kitchen, where she ran into Fear and Sadness. Fear was the first one to notice Disgust walk in, as he was pouring him self a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning Disgust. Care for a cup of joe?" Asked Fear.

"Morning Fear, and yes please." Disgust replied.

While Fear went to get another mug for her, Disgust proceded to make her own breakfast. However, not before greeting the small blue emotion.

"Sadness." Address Disgust with a nod.

Sadness gave Disgust a light wave, without lifting her head up from her cereal. Disgust then continued to prepare her favorite breakfast, apple cinnamon oatmeal with green apple slices.

"Here you go, freshly brewed." Fear uttered, with an outline of a smile on his face.

"Thanks Fear." Disgust took the mug and her breakfast to the table, sitting to the left of Sadness. Fear remained standing, leaning by the counter.

"So where are Joy and Anger?" Raised Disgust nonchalantly. Fear grabbed a bran muffin, then answered. "Anger is unloading the daydreams early , and Joy is making last minute preparations for the new intern." Fear then took a bite of the muffin.

Disgust's mood instantly changed to one of bitterness.

"Ugh! What does that make this one? The third one this week? Has H.C.C really got nothing better to do than give us all these fucking rejects!"

"DISGUST!" Yelled Fear in rebuttal with wide eyes. Even Sadness lifted her head up from her breakfast, to stare at Disgust in shock.

It was a known fact, that you never, **ever** speak poorly of H.C.C's authority behind his back, much less at headquarters. The walls have ears, and you can risk punishment if caught by the boss in charge. With a few exceptions here and there.

"Oh, don't give me that look! You know it's true! We fired the last intern 2 days ago, and we already got another at our door! No, I'm sorry, not the door. How about that gaping hole in the wall that use to be our door before Insane blew it to pieces!", Shouted Disgust.

Fear and Sadness were speechless.

Their always poise and sassy emotion, had just released the fury within her. Sadness raised her hand to her mouth in disbelief, while Fear had a partially dropped jaw. He quickly recovered his voice, and said in a defeated manner, "I admit things have been a little rough lately-"

 **"A LITTLE ?!"** Disgust interjected as she placed her hands on her hips. Fear ignored her rude comment and continued.

"However, as emotions serving under Hypothalamus we must follow his orders. He is the "brains" of all our actions. Without him none of us would even be here."

Disgust simply crossed her arms and looked on in annoyance. Sadness sat right in the middle of the dispute, unsure if she should say anything to calm the crossfire.

"H.C.C knows what Riley needs, we just need to aquire them first. And if that means we have to have new interns fifty times a week, then you can bet your pretty pink ascot we will! Least, till we find the right emotion." Fear ranted.

Disgust turned her head towards the wall and muttered, "We already found the right emotion years back, but we let her go." Fear and Sadness didn't even need to hear her name to know who Disgust was referring to.

Trust

Disgust became glossy eyed at the memory, but she would not cry. She never cries, and held back her greif.

"I-It was his doing that made us lose what could have b-been the best thing to happen to Riley...and u-us." Insisted Disgust with a shaky voice, bangs covering her eyes. Then in seconds, she had a difference stance altogether. Disgust blinked away her tears, and gave Fear an intimidating look as she stood up from her seat. Disgust's palms flat on the table before her.

"So excuse me Mr. Anxiety, if I'm still hostile at our superior for denying an emotion what was rightfully theirs! The job that comes once in a life time. The task of being the protector of Riley and part of our team. Making all this searching for the right emotion, a waste of our time end energy." Disgust roared.

Disgust was huffing. She used her lungs to the fullest capacity, to get the point across that H.C.C is playing them as fools. Fear's eyes narrowed at Disgust, but he kept a neutral voice.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Disgust, but you know the rules. We have obligations to our job and to Riley. Listening to H.C.C's commands is one of them. If you can't even do that-," Fear picked up his mug and another bran muffin before finishing up with.

"Then don't let the invisible door hit you on the way out." And just like that, he left the kitchen.

Disgust was startled, to say the least. Fear, the epitome of fright, just shot her views down the drain. She was so stuck in her trance, that she never noticed Sadness put her plate in the sink and was heading the same way the purple emotion went.

"Sadness w-wait," Disgust called. Sadness stopped in her tracks.

"You get what I'm saying, right? You agree with my opinion, right?" She asked hopefully.

Sadness had her back to Disgust and gave a sigh before replying, "I would prefer not to get involved, if that's okay with you."

Disgust's expression fell.

Sadness then turned to look at Disgust. "However, there is something your not getting Disgust that you need to understand." The green emotion leaned closer to the blue one, as she said her thoughts on the matter.

"The sooner we find the right emotion, the sooner we end this pointless search. At the end of the day, isn't that what we all want? Think about that." Sadness then left without another word.

This then left Disgust alone with only her cold breakfast and her thoughts.


	3. Master's Orders

**Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews everyone! They are a real motivator for me to continue. Keep them coming, I really appreciate them :D**

 **Disclaimer: Inside Out and its characters belong to Pixar. Only Audrey, Chase, Desire, and minor emotions characterizations belong to me.**

 ** _Italics_** **means person's own thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

After breakfast, Disgust made her way over to the main lobby. She still had what Sadness and Fear told her fresh in her mind, as she took each step.

 _"Guess this mess has changed us more than we realized."_ Pondered Disgust. _"Fear has turned into the boss's drone, believing all the lies he spews out at us. Sadness is running low on hope, but posses some to finish the persuit."_ The green emotion's last thought was interrupted by the shrill voice of a hyperactive emotion.

"Disgust, you're finally here!" Exclaimed Joy in delight.

Disgust was so consumed with her thoughts, she failed to notice her entrance to the foyer. She quickly composed herself, and buried her previous thoughts into the far corners of her mind.

"I got side tracked in the kitchen, but I'm here now." She stated to the other five emotions present. She took note of Fear's sneaky roll of the eyes and Sadness's knowing look. Disgust got closer as Joy began to speak.

"I was just about to say our roles for this morning, but there have been a change of plans." Said the pixie cut emotion.

"Define change." Disgust replied with a raised brow.

Joy's stance faltered a bit. "Well powers from above, would like to have a word with you. While the rest of us go pick up the intern at the station."

"Wait, what? Why? I didn't do anything wrong!" Remarked the green emotion.

"Now Disgust just because H.C.C wants to talk, doesn't mean your automatically in trouble." Joy utteted reassuringly.

Disgust puffed her lips, "Yeah, and Anger doesn't like putting cayenne powder on most of his foods."

Joy's face fell, as said emotion finally spoke, "Look here princess, the boss needs to talk to you and we need to go get the new recirut. So how's about doing us a solid and comply." Anger ordered.

"Sure, fine, whatever, just leave me here alone to deal with his monotone wrath. I'm sure he will be a blast to joke with." Disgust vocalized with a curt wave of her hand, as she made her way over to the console. She had her back towards the others as she herd footsteps getting farther and farther away.

"We should be back before Riley wakes up for school. If not, then don't let us hold you back." Joy called out from the entrance of headquarters. Disgust made no move to acknowledge her yellow emotion didn't wait for a response, as she left the building with the rest.

 _"Ugh why me, why now?"_ Disgust crossed her arms.

This is the first time she has been summoned by the boss by herself. Since he usually refers to them all when he needs something done, or just to Joy when he need a status update.

Disgust looked up from the console and saw what was playing on the screen. A wild dream was playing of Riley saving a prince from a dragon, while riding Rainbow Unicorn. Execpt Riley was a princess, with the girly attire and all. She was even using hockey equipment to slay the dragon.

Disgust chuckled under her breath. Much has changed over the last couple of years, but never the creativity of her dreams. Dream Productions has made sure of that.

Disgust's movie was soon cut short, as an incoming call blocked the motion picture. She pressed the answer button, as a gray screen popped up before her. A dark, flat line ran across the monitor. Disgust straightened herself out as it spoke.

"Greetings Disgust." The flat line moved in sync with each word.

"Hello Hypothalamus, what may I do for you today?" The green emotion forced out a pleasant tone with that question.

"It has come to my attention that you have not had an intern shadow you in quite some time." The super computer observed. Disgust's spine shivered.

"Fear and Anger are usually the ones who volunteer to do that task. I-It was never necessary for me t-," She was interrupted.

"Even so, this is a group effort Disgust. There is no excuse as to why you have not shared the responsibility of training the potential permanent coworkers, as of late." His voice boomed across the room.

Disgust had no proper way to respond to that. Not ready to dish out the real reason why she hasn't done her share with the interns to her superior, she just kept silent.

H.C.C continued, "This ends right here, right now..." Disgust bit her lip. She hoped this wasn't going, where she thinks it was going.

"The new intern should arrive here shortly with the others. I am placing you in charge of them, to make up for your lack of duty." He declared.

Disgust had half a mind to defend her actions, and say why having her take care of a new trainee was a bad idea. No matter how convoluted it may end up sounding, she could not put herself through it all again.

"Do I make myself clear?" The emotionless voice asked.

Disgust clenched her fists as she replied, "Yes Sir."

Hey, she only had half a mind to back talk the boss. She may have a mouth on her, but she wasn't stupid. She knew H.C.C's word was final and argument otherwise can guarantee punishment.

"Excellent! Just to make sure you don't skip out on your role, I will expect full performance logs of this intern recorded weekly." Hypothalamus expressed.

"Yeah, if they even last that long..." Disgust muttered.

"What was that?" The super computer asked earnestly.

"Nothing. Anything else required of me?" Disgust quickly responded.

The monitor flickered for a moment before the line moved once more, "No, I suppose not. Carry on then."

Disgust reached out to end the call before H.C.C spoke out, "Oh, and Disgust..." The green emotion glanced up from the button.

"Make an actual effort this time around, eh? Just tearing these interns appart will not get the results you want. Once you give them a chance to shine, they just might surprise you." It was then that the gray screen disappeared, leaving Riley's dream playing once more.

Disgust's arm fell back to her side. She then stared blankly at the screen. Disgust's thoughts on what her superior told her, as the only source of company.

That's been happening to her a lot lately.


	4. New Arrival

**I finally saw "Inside Out" the other day and it was everything I was expecting it to be, and so much more. Great humor and world building all around, with several scenes that defiantly tugged at the heart strings.**

 **While I'm not blind to minor flaws, they never took away my overall enjoyment of the film. Would give it a high score, and place it up there with some of Pixar's greats. If you know, if I was a movie critic or something.**

 **Mini review aside, now that I have actually seen the film I will incorporate some of its contents to TSE down the line. So consider this your official "spoiler warning" here on out.**

 **Disclaimer: Inside Out and its characters belong to Pixar. Only Audrey, Chase, Desire, and minor emotions characterizations were made by me.**

 **Enjoy!**

Disgust snapped out of her trance with a shake of her head. She grabbed her make up compact out of her dress pocket as she said, "Whatever you say chief." She saluted the screen, compact in hand, with a roll of the eyes.

" _Ugh_ , _what_ _does_ _that 2.5 petabyte computer know anyway? When we give him what he asks for, the brute turns around and says it's wrong. Then, he makes us search again with the same standards. Setting us up for failure everytime!"_ The green emotion thought, as she opened her compact.

 _"Really counterproductive, if you ask me."_ Disgust proceded to powder her nose.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the dream begin to fade and headquarters began to brighten up. The sassy emotion raised a brow.

"Riley's waking up already?" Disgust snapped her compact shut and looked towards the entrance. The others, haven't returned just yet.

A devious smirk planted itself on her face. "Well, Joy did say not to hold up." Disgust tapped her lips in an innocent manner.

It was rare for Disgust to get any alone time with Riley nowadays, much less get her own colored orbs. While the introduction of mixed orbs were great and made the main five grow closer, she still enjoyed getting her own pure memory every now and again.

She then placed the compact back in her pocket, as the screen displayed the semi-lit room of a 17 year old girl.

Riley Anderson let out a small yawn, as she pressed the off button on her alarm clock. As the teen scratched her scalp, Disgust worked her magic.

"Why couldn't today be Saturday?" Riley ushered out in an unenthusiastic tone. Disgust smiled at her handy work, as a solid green orb trailed down towards the shelf of short-term memory.

Riley pulled the covers off of herself and got out of bed. She then walked over to her closet to pick today's outfit. When the blonde pulled the closest door back, Disgust was in a frenzy.

"Horrible, awful, vile, plain, disgraceful..." At every word, Disgust touched a different button and dial. The console glowed a constant lime green at the emotion's essence, while Riley let go of every shirt she passed on the rack in response.

The green emotion let out a groan, _"This girl seriously needs new attire, she's giving me very little to work with here."_

It was a real struggle getting Riley to dress like most girls her age, with her being a tomboy and all. Disgust tried numerous times to sway the teen to the wonders of fashion and makeup, but they all fell on deaf ears. A pity really, a nice blouse and some eyeliner would really go a long way for the blonde.

Riley finally stumbled on a violet, elbow length, v-neck t-shirt. Disgust ultimately gave in and stopped her assault on the controls, as Riley pulled it off the rack. While the adolescent looked for jeans to go with it, Disgust strolled over to the light bulbs, taking a rather small one.

As the green emotion walked back, she said, "It's worth a try." Disgust placed the bulb at the edge of the console and turned it clockwise. It was a small idea to have Riley go shopping for new clothes with her mother on Sunday. Now all that was needed was for the blonde to accept it.

Riley was now looking for the proper undergarments in the drawer as Disgust's idea crossed her mind. The teen's nose cringed, but then she looked towards her open closet and thought otherwise.

The light bub then lit up and screwed into place. Disgust's eyes grew wide and then the corners of her mouth pointed upwards.

"Now that's more like it!" Disgust cheered.

Next Riley grabbed her towel and walked towards the bathroom. As she locked the door and began to undress, Disgust simply tapped her fingers on the console in content. Mundane acts, such as brushing Riley's teeth and taking a shower, usually require very little emotional inputs.

It was then that Disgust's mind wondered towards the incoming intern. She knew absolutely nothing about them! Which was odd, since there was always a file and group briefing before they got to headquarters.

Disgust looked around the foyer, and saw a clipboard perched on the armrest of a seat. Bingo! The green emotion took the clipboard, and flipped through the file's contents. It had everything from the intern's previous job information to their lifes accomplishments. However, Disgust wasn't interested in that at the moment. She was more concerned with their personal records. When she finally got to the last page, she let out a scowl.

"Seriously Fear, you just had to ruin the best part!"

The top upper, left hand corner of the page had a giant coffee stain that spread diagonally across. It completely blocked out the emotion's name and picture. The stain was still fresh, and the only other emotion that was drinking coffee, besides herself, was the purple one. True, she never saw if Joy or Anger drank any, but the pattern of the stain seemed like the work of Fear.

"Guess the final product will be a surprise after all." Disgust skimmed down the rest of the page, to get a better background on their latest trainee.

The emotion was apperantly male, bright orange skin tone, pumpkin colored hair, carrot colored eyes, and stood at six millimeters tall.

 _"Huh, we have a tall one this time around."_ Disgust herself stood at five point five millimeters. Headquarter's tallest Joy, was five point eight.

The orange emotion lived in Cortex City, in a penthouse with his-

"He has a twin brother, how does that work?"Disgust yelled in shock!

While youngling emotions do exist, for an emotion to work with them, they must be of adult age. That would require the emotion to have been created by H.C.C., not through a parent emotion. Meaning only an underage child would result if what the orange one says is true. This was most certainly strange.

"Pff, if you put it that way we are all related, one way or another." She brushed off nonchalantly.

Before Disgust could look further through the page and file, fast paced foot steps could be herd heading her way. The green emotion turned to see Joy halt in front of her, a little out of breath.

"Took you long enough, Riley's already in the shower." Disgust stated as she took a sticker and black marker from the console drawer.

"I'm *huff* sorry *puff* a-bout that." The pixie cut emotion gasped out. She held her side as she explained the reason for their delay.

Disgust just gave her a knowing look, "Your just lucky Riley has a fabulous emotion, such as myself, to take care of her during the groups absence." She placed a delicate hand to her chest.

Joy regained her breathing and playfully replied back, "Heh, she sure is. How eles could she have gotten ready for school, without your expertise." The yellow emotion brought the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically.

Disgust lightly pushed Joy's shoulder, as the blue haired emotion let out a series of giggles.

"Yeah, yeah TinkerBell laugh it off. Anyway, where are the others?" She finished off seriously with a small grin.

Once Joy straightened herself out, she said, "They should be here in a little bit, I took a head start once we found the intern, on the way back." Disgust's expression fell at the reality she would have to face.

"I wanted to know how the meeting with Hypothalamus went first, and if he needed anything of us?" The Pixie cut emotion asked curiously.

"Anything of you and the others? No. Me however, a lot was requested." Disgust muttered

Joy's face turned into absolute concern. "Really, what was it?

Disgust's eyelids dropped, as she clenched her fists. "The boss wants me to oversee the new intern."

Joy let out a sigh of relief, then remarked, "Oh, is that all? You actually had me worried there for a second."

Disgust gave her an evil glare. Joy continued, "You haven't had one shadow you in a long time. So it's to be expected that H.C.C. would take notice sooner or later."

The yellow emotion furrowed her eyebrows at the green one. "You can't get away with these sort of things around here Disgust. You can put it off, but never escape it under Hypothalamus." She finished.

 _"Great, another drone."_ Disgust thought as she tapped the clipboard with the black marker.

A cheerful expression planted itself on Joy's face once again. "Besides, you have nothing to worry about with this one Disgust. We checked his background thoroughly this time, and gave him a mini-evaluation back at the station. He checks out just fine."

Disgust raised a brow and placed her unoccupied hand on her right hip. She was obviously not convinced.

"Awe come on, don't be like that! He's not a lunatic like Insane was this time. He's actually quite the charmer!" Joy chuckled out the last part.

The green emotion could have sworn she saw a hint of pink grace the yellow one's cheeks. Yet, with that bright glow Joy has, who's to say it was?

Before Disgust could speak out her thoughts, both girls herd the unmistakable voice of Sadness.

"We had an unfortunate accident happen here a few days ago." Sadness mentioned.

"Watch your step! Interns don't get covered for work related injuries." Anger shouted.

Disgust's body filled with dread, while Joy clapped in glee.

"Oh, their finally here!" Joy exclaimed. "Just you wait Disgust, you will agree with me once you meet him." The pixie cut emotion skipped over to the front entrance with the missing door.

Disgust took in a deep breath to gather her thoughts, _"Ok, Disgust you can do this. He is just..."_ She paused to look at the front of the file. " _Number four hundred and twenty-two on the intern list. If he shows even the slightest signs of slipping up, his ass will be history._

"Maintenance will be here tomorrow to fix the damages, so you won't have to worry about the rubble for long." Fear said as matter-of-factly.

"Hi, guys welcome back to headquarters! Or welcome for the first time ever, in your case." Joy announced to everyone.

"Thanks for having me, I feel honored." Spoke an unknown masculine voice.

Disgust stood with her back towards the console and held a neutral expression, as the others and the mysterious intern entered the lobby. She was prepared for anything... well she thought she did till he walked in.

The brief description may have gotten the basics down, but it didn't do the emotion justice.

His slicked back, pumpkin colored hair, flowed in waves across his scalp. A few strands curving towards the right side of his forehead. His carrot color eyes so rich, as he looked at Joy explaining working hours. His diamond shaped jaw added to the character of his face, as lips moved forming words in response to Joy's questions. The two rows of straight pearly whites, a serious blinding hazard.

Below his neck, was a similar story as well. At six millimeters tall he towered over everyone at H.Q. He had broad shoulders, that were concealed under a fancy navy blue suit jacket. Inside the jacket was a light blue, button up, dress shirt. A neon orange tie hung snuggled at the base of his neck. At the end of his pants were brand name, brown shoes. His bright orange skin tone just held the whole look together.

Mix all these components in unison, and you get one smoken' hot emotion!

Disgust was at a crossroads in her head. She had mentally prepared herself for a freak of nature. One that most surely H.C.C. was behind, just to spite her. An emotion that was, as she stated previously, a fucking reject!A reject to the rest of society in Riley's mind, in appearance, abilities, and work ethic.

Yet from appearance alone, he does pass the bill of normalcy.

The orange emotion laughed at what Joy said. While the others just smiled and stood around him, like moths to a flame. They seemed to have grown a fondness to him already, which confused Disgust to no end.

 _"What makes this guy so special? He can't be much different than the four hundred and twenty-one before him? Something's not right here."_ Disgust pondered.

The green emotion eventually caught the attention of the orange one, from the corner of his eye. He then stopped mid-sentence, to gaze directly at Disgust. The minute they locked eyes, they couldn't look away. The orange emotion then turned to face the green one full on.

Despite both being the embodiment of, at least one emotion, their faces were emotionless. The only signs of what they were feeling were given through the eyes. To get a glimpse of just who the emotion across the lobby is, and what their all about.

Now Disgust loves to boast about herself whenever she could. One of those things she felt confident in, was the ability to read people. Not their minds, but the character behind the mind.

When she glanced into the eyes of the intern she got a little more than overwhelmed. So much was going on in those carrot colored orbs, that pinpointing traits was tricky.

Though, she could finally see what the fuss was about with him now.

Looking him over again, with full attention, he had an invisible aura of allure to him. An allure that stands out in a large crowd. An allure that can bring you weak in the knees, or confide in him full heartedly. An allure that tempts all the ones that he comes in contact with.

 _"An allure that can be taken advantage of..."_ Disgust thought bitterly.

She immediately turned sour at that thought, but before she could examine him further, he broke their contact.

"Excuse me for a moment." The intern glanced at Joy and the others, while putting up a polite finger.

He resumed contact with Disgust once again, as he strutted her way. Disgust's grip on the clipboard tighten, as the orange emotion got closer.

When he stood directly in front of her, he said, "And whom might his fine stalk of celery be?" His deep voice uttered.

 _"A vegetable analogy, seriously?"_ Thought Disgust.

Disgust held a stern expression, as she replied, "I'm Disgust, your overseer during your internship."

The orange emotion smirked "Well Disgust..." He tried to sound out the syllables in her name in a suave manner, but failed miserably. "I look forward to working along side you." He held out his right hand for a shake, leaning slightly.

"I'm Desire." Desire stated with a grin.

Disgust glanced at Desire's hand, then back at him and let out a quick "hmm". She then turned her attention to the clipboard and wrote something down in black ink.

Desire frowned for being ignored and his outstretched arm faltered. Before he could call Disgust out on her rude mannerisms, she took what she wrote off the clipboard and walked up to Desire.

Desire took a step back as the green emotion invaded his personal space.

She gazed at him with half lidded eyes, long eyelashes brushing his cheeks. She had her lips slightly parted and eyebrows furrowed. She was so close Desire could smell the green apple perfume she wore. It radiated off her in waves.

Desire new this stance that Disgust displayed. While surprised at her bluntness in actions, he wasn't about to stop her. He brought his head closer to her's ready to receive the enviable, when he felt a hard "SLAP" on his upper right chest.

While not particularly painful, it certainly took the orange emotion off guard. Desire rose his arms and looked down at what Disgust placed on his suit. The remnants of a generic name tag, now on his body.

Disgust took several steps back, as Desire studied the girly penmanship of his name on the sticker. It even had a tiny star over the "I" in it.

The other four emotions in the room looked on in horrid astonishment, at what Disgust just did.

Desire soon lifted his head up at Disgust in confusion.

"Till the day you are fully employed you will work underneath me!" Disgust vocalized loudly.

Desire's jaw fell, and the other emotions behind him followed suit.

The green emotion returned to her usual expression, "Anyway, we have much to see and even more to do. So follow me for your official tour of headquarters." She stated with sass.

She hurriedly made way for the hallway to her left, no other words being said.

Desire was in disbelief at what transpired before him. As he stood up he felt a series of pats on his back.

"Good luck!", "It was nice knowing you." ,"Make sure to cover your face." Joy, Sadness, and Fear said to Desire respectively, as they headed towards the console.

Anger was the only one left standing next to Desire. The red brick emotion turned to him in sympathy.

"Yeesh, and I thought "I" was bad!" Anger commented.

Desire just glared at the back of Anger's head, as the red brick emotion joined the others at the console.

"Hey you coming, or what?" Disgust popped her head out of the hallway. A hand tapping on the wall.

Desire managed to get out of his state of shock and answered, "Y-Yes, of course."

He rushed to Disgust's side and they began the tour.

 **So you are finally introduced to my OC Desire. What do you guys think about him? Love him? Hate him? Let me know in the comments, please!**

 **Also, thanks for all the favs and follows once again guys! Considering this is my first fic ever, the amount of people that like this story brings joy to my heart.**

 **Lastly, I wanted to point out that the steamy "M" stuff, won't come in to play till much later. Warnings will be present at the beginning of those chapters when I get to them.**

 **Till next time,**

 **LunetLazer out!**


	5. Grand Tour

**103 follows and 67 favorites? I'm speechless! Luckily that doesn't affect the typing on my phone. This** **has been my longest chapter so far, hope it makes up for the long wait.**

 **Disclaimer: Inside Out and its characters belong to Pixar. Only Audrey, Chase, Desire, and minor emotions characterizations were made by me.**

 **Cover art done by me! Check out my deviantart page under the same username if you have the time. I have more artwork of Desire if your interested. :)**

 _Italics_ **means means a person's own thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After Riley finished her shower, she stormed downstairs towards the kitchen. She could hear the distinct voice of her mother as she neared the last step.

"Hello! Connie's Catering here! Where every service ends with a smile! This is Connie."

Riley made a turn and saw her mother on the phone, a planner and pen in hand. The blonde smiled as she reminisced on how far her mother had come.

After moving to San Francisco five years ago, Connie had to leave her part time job in Minnesota behind. She then worked as a secretary for a big shot company for a while. The brunette thought things were going well, but two years back they let her go.

Riley's mother was devastated that faithful day, on the walk home. She had no idea how to tell her family the news. Then she stopped in her tracks, as a women realtor stuck a "for lease" sign on a now closed "Yeast of Eden".

This came as no surprise to Connie Anderson. The restaurant had only one type of pizza, and subpar baked goods at best. It's a wonder how it lasted, as long as it did.

The brunette scrunched her eyebrows together and thought, _"I could have made better food then this place."_

It then hit her like a ton of bricks. She then looked at her reflection in the window and whispered, "I CAN make better food then-" she didn't let herself finish. Connie then called out to the receding figure of the realtor.

"W-Wait, ma'am!" The mother called out to the other woman.

The realtor turned around to face Connie, and the rest was history.

Riley's mother is now one of San Francisco's top catering businesses in the whole city. Many large scale planners ask for Connie by name, to cater various events. Riley even helps out at the restaurant and events from time to time, and gets paid directly when doing so.

The teen gave a light-hearted sigh at the memory, as she got herself a glass of orange juice.

"So you want to change your order of appetizers from crab cakes to sautéed scallops with miso sauce?" Connie corrected the details in her planner, as she walked over to Riley by the fridge.

"Also add an extra fifty guests to the list? Alright, but that will cost you extra." Connie then gave her daughter a quick hug, and a kiss on the forehead.

Riley then mouthed to her mother, "Good Morning!" as she closed the fridge door. The brunette did the same to her daughter.

"That's fine with you? Excellent! Your order for a full course meal for one hundred and fifty guests at the Wave Way Resort will be all set for two months from now, just as planned." Connie placed her planner by the sink, smartphone in the crook of her neck and shoulder, and then served Riley her breakfast.

The teen sat down, as her mother placed a stack of blueberry pancakes with scrambled eggs on the table. Riley practically salivated at the sight, and hurriedly poured maple syrup over the meal.

"Don't you worry Mrs. Blake. I'm sure your daughter's wedding will be perfect! And, hey I'll make sure to have the food be the talk of the night!" Connie punched the air, as she gave a grin.

Riley finally took a bite of her breakfast, as her mother said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. Connie gave out a dragged out sigh, as she looked Riley in the eyes.

"Do me a favor and don't get married any time soon, okay?" said the brunette.

"Wasn't planning to." Riley stated, as she cut up more of her pancakes.

"Good! Last thing I need is for my own daughter to give me even half of the stress that customers mothers have. I could practically feel it though the phone, and I'm just the caterer! I can't even fathom what their wedding planners must go through. " Connie voiced as she took a piece of Riley's pancake and plopped it in her mouth.

Riley just nodded her head, as she asked off topic, "Hey mom, can we go to the mall on Sunday? I need some new clothes."

"Hmm, this Sunday?" Connie tapped her chin in thought. "I don't recall having any events planned that day, and the restaurant's closed on Sundays, so I don't see why not?" Connie beamed at her daughter.

"Sweet!" responded Riley, as she took a sip of her juice.

"Anyway, I'm just going grab my purse from upstairs and head over to the restaurant. Would you like a ride to school?" Connie asked, as she got her planner from the sink's edge.

"Nah, it's fine mom. I can just walk to school today. Plus, Audrey was gonna meet me on the way there. She says she has to tell me something." Riley answered as she wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"Alright sweetheart, whatever you say." Connie pressed her cheek to Riley's in another small hug, and then went up the stairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Riley was locking the door to her house and on her way to school. It wasn't long before the blonde herd someone yell out her name.

"Hey Riley, wait up!" called Audrey. The hockey player turned to face the figure entering her field of vision.

Audrey was sprinting towards her long time friend. She was wearing her long light brown hair in a messy bun, with two pencils holding it together. Her attire consisted of a red collared short-sleeved shirt with a gray cardigan, and a knee-length black skirt. Audrey's shoes were simple red flats. Audrey was also holding a cluster of rolled up poster boards in her left arm. Riley waved to Audrey, as she finally caught up with her.

"Hi friend! What's with the teacher look you have going on today? The school ran out of substitutes?" The blonde gave a grin at her own joke.

Audrey placed her right hand on her knee, catching her breath. She then replied sarcastically, "Y-You know your not funny, r-right? Riley just let out a soft laugh.

"If you recall, my group for drama class is up for improv on stage today. I got the teacher role" remarked the brunette, as she straightened her outfit.

"Oh right, you guys got the classroom scenario. Sorry, must have slipped my mind." shrugged Riley.

Audrey just glared at Riley and said, "More like you forgot I told you. Just help me with these, will yah!" Riley wordlessly took the posters from her grasp.

"Okay now spill! What was so urgent and important, that you couldn't have just told me through a text?" Riley stated bluntly.

Audrey took a folder and her Samsung Galaxy phone out of her messenger bag, and retorted back. "Well aside from the improv performance first period, I also have a meeting with the student council at third, then I have a test for biology after lunch, lastly I have to stay after school to design anti-bullying posters with the art club students." Audrey listed off, as she scanned her notes on her virtual planner.

"So, your a busy girl? Tell me something I don't know." Riley rolled her eyes and finished off with. "What does your list have to do with me?"

Audrey looked up from her phone to her friend. "Well as Commissioner of Spirit at San Francisco High, I'm responsible for many duties that go on around campus. Mainly to lift up the student bodies attitude through various events and proper club management. Though I'm a top-notch organizer, I seemed to have *ahem* forgotten a tiny detail on my agenda." Audrey drew the distance between her thumb and index finger close for emphasis.

"Hu-huh, just get to the point Ms. Frizzle." said Riley.

Audrey getting quite irritated with Riley's tone replied back with, "The point is on top of all the tasks, I completely forgot to include the tour I have to give to the new kid today. In part to set up this new "welcome committee" the student body president would like to set in motion. So I was wondering if you coul-"

Riley stopped in her tracks and thought, _"Oh, no! She's NOT gonna ask me to-"_

"-could possibly give that student the tour, instead?" Audrey walked in front to face Riley, blocking her path.

 _"She would."_ The blonde concluded in her head.

Riley pinched the bridge of her nose, " Look Audrey..." The hockey player rasped out.

"Oh, please Riley! Please do me this favor?" The brunette begged, with her hands intertwined.

"Can't you get one of your council buddies to do it?" Riley pointed to Audrey's android phone.

Audrey frowned. "I already texted all of them this morning. They were either busy themselves, or never answered me back."

"Well, there has to be somebody more qualified than I am. Maybe an administrator or something? " Riley scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

The brunette simply let out a huff at the blonde's poor excuse, then forcefully took the poster rolls out of Riley's arms. Audrey soon after, made a speedy turn, having her back face her friend. "You know what? Forget I even asked! You clearly made up your mind on not helping out your best friend." She resumed walking along the sidewalk.

"H-hey now, wait a just one second!" Riley ran to place a hand on Audrey's shoulder. "It's not that I can't do it, more so I think I would suck at it is all."

Audrey peered a look over her right shoulder at Riley, as she continued on.

"I may be on the girls hockey team and some high level classes, but I'm not exactly the most social person to talk to. At least, to people I don't know that well. What if they start to talk about some topic I'm not aware of? Like makeup and celebrities? Or end up being a creep that makes me their victim?" Audrey rolled her eyes at that last statement.

"You also know I can be too straightforward at times as well. We could possibly end up on the wrong foot if i open my big mouth past a hello! then, BOOM instant ememy giving me crap that I'll have to ignore, like I did before." Riley finished off. Audrey then rotated back around to walk along side Riley.

Audrey then said in a serious tone. "Okay three things. One, the "Bianca incident" was a special case that had little to do with you, as much as her being a snotty bitch." Riley gave a side nod at the comment.

"She moved a long time ago and the rumors about you were proved false. Two, the new student's name is Chase Roman and I'm not asking you to be his new best friend or anything. I just need you to show him around and make him feel welcomed to the school. You might not even talk to eachother after today, once he gets settled in." Audrey pointed out.

The teens had finally arrived to the schools front gates.

"And third, weren't you a new student once?" Riley bit her lip and lowered her eyes.

"He moved here all the way from Florida. Everything he once knew and cared for is now all gone. Ring any bells? You have got to know what it's like to move to a new place, and the struggles a person can feel?" Audrey ended her mini speech.

Riley shook her head at the aweful thoughts Audrey made her relapse into momentarily.

"Alright, alright! Enough of the emotional turmoil your throwing at me. I'll do it okay?" Riley ultimately caved. Audrey grew the largest smile on her face and gave Riley a big bear hug in gratitude.

Well as large as you could give a hug to a person with poster rolls, a folder, and phone in hand.

"Oh, thank you Riley! This really means a lot!" exclaimed Audrey as she released her best friend. She then handed Riley the folder.

"Here, give this to Chase when you see him. It contains all upcoming school events, activities, and sports information." Audrey stated, as Riley opened the folder.

"He will be waiting for you outside the guidence office after he gets his new schedule and school forms. The tour should take about an hour, then you guys can head over to second period. There are hall passes in the folder pouch, incase a teacher stops you." Riley took her pass, and placed in her pocket.

The bell rang all across the school, signaling all students to report to first period.

"Oh, I almost forgot! While I asked the rest of the council if they could take my place, I avoided asking the student body president. Told them to keep this on the down-low..." Audrey trailed off.

Riley looked back up at Audrey with a calm expression. "You want me to do the work, but give you the credit?"

Audrey then gave a light tap to Riley's nose, "Right on the nose, bestie!" The blonde furrowed her eyebrows at the gesture.

"Anyway, I have to get going. That improv performance is worth ten percent of my grade, and you can't have a classroom without a teacher." She pointed to herself.

The brunette began to turn around and say, "We'll meet up for lunch so you can tell me how it went. See yah later Riley!" She proceded to speed walk to the auditorium, the rustling of posters heard diminishing with every step.

Riley gave her friend a light wave goodbye and let out a big sigh.

In truth, she felt manipulated to do this. Audrey is the kind of girl that always finds a way to fit time to do all that is required of her. The fact that she just so happened to "forget" the scheduled tour she had planned is so unlike her. Then again Riley has asked Audrey for help with some unorthodox tasks in the past. Many for last minute situations, and the brunette was always there to lend a hand.

Riley shrugged her shoulders and began a casual stroll towards the guidance office.

 _"I'm just a friend helping out another friend. Audrey's right, I'm making a mountain out of a mole hill. It's just a small tour, what could happen?"_

* * *

"And here is the storage facility for general knowledge." said Disgust in a by-the-books tone.

Both were reaching the end of their tour of headquarters. The second to last stop was the large room they currently residing in. Desire scanned his surroundings, as Disgust continued.

"When ever Riley learns new information or skills, it gets transferred to these hard drives." She patted the pillar closest to her.

"Textbook criteria and plain facts are usually not engaging enough to warrant a memory orb. If no emotional stimuli is applied or needed, it instead gets sent here. That's how Riley can formulate her own opinions on topics, or understand what her instructor is talking about from last night's homework. She can process the information instantly, without emotional intervention." Disgust then wrote something on the clipboard, as Desire got on one knee to study the machinery further.

"Fascinating! So the likes of language, comprehension, and common sense-" Desire trailed off, while he slid a thumb over some tiny flashing lights.

"-Are all found in this room, yes. This was a closet with a small box during Riley's beginning. Now it receives an upgrade every three years, in size and storage capacity." Disgust answered back, not looking up from her clipboard. Not to mention very little interest in her voice.

A nagging question surfaced in the back of Desire's mind. He looked over his his shoulder towards Disgust, as he placed an elbow on his raised knee.

"Hypothetically speaking, what would happen to our host if these hard drives got damaged or failed?"

Disgust speared Desire a glance at that remark. She lowered her clipboard to her side and replied back with, "I can't give you a definitive answer to that question."

The orange emotion raised a brow in suspicion at her stressed tone.

"Riley's been fortunate enough all these years to have had no severe issues with these hard drives. The most damage that has happened here was mild overheating and busted light bulbs. Caused by an all nighter studying or conflicting ideologies of information." voiced Disgust

Desire just blinked at her.

"The only side effects of those situations would be a sleep deprived girl or her having mild difficulty saying a sentence without getting tongue tied. They would only persist, till maintenance fixes the problem. So the effects are never permanent." The green emotion declared.

Desire resumed his gaze back to the hard drives.

"So you have absolutely no idea what destroyed hard drives would mean for our human host. And that we are all basicly screwed in the end, if these machines stopped working?" observed the orange emotion.

Disgust glared daggers into the back of Desire's head and coldly responded, "Okay one, I would be more professional with your word choices around me Desire."

 _"Pfft, speak for yourself celery stalk."_ Desire thought bitterly, as he finally got back to his feet and looked down at her. "I was just pointing out holes in the system, is all."

"Which leads me to point two! Hypothalamus has back up hard drives in different locations around Riley's mind. If the ones In headquarters were to possibly fail, the others would immediately kick in. Though, due to the scattered nature of the back up storage, Riley will end up having an unpredictable long term effect as a result."

The orange emotion then placed his hands in his pockets and replied with a simple, "I see."

Disgust raised the clipboard to her chest and said, "Well we are more than done here, so let's continue along."

Desire followed his overseer our the door, and back into the hallway. They soon reached their destination. It was a large open room filled with six individual workstations.

Once they neared the last one Disgust spoke up.

"Here is our final stop! The Pons office space!" Disgust exclaimed.

She had an eerily joyful tone that Desire believed wasn't genuine, only joyful to be done with showing him around.

"This will be your personal workspace for the rest of your internship." Disgust pulled out the office chair, and gestured for him to sit down. He didn't comply just yet.

Desire noticed right away his new work area was very different from the other five in the room.

His cubicle had a very simplistic style to it. A curved desk, a large five layer filing cabinet, and a worn-out roller-chair to go with it. The colors were all neutral. Shades of white, gray, and black were abundant all around. The items on the desk were only the essentials and don't get him started on the tech. Off to the side, was a dated biege computer complete with a printer and a fax machine. Scuffs and faded stains were seen on the front and top of the desk.

Overall, Desire's new "workspace" was less than stellar compared to the others.

It was quite obvious by the color palette, which cubicle belonged to whom. All the other stations were bright and full of life. The shapes and sizes of the furniture varied and had more lavishing decor. Even their computers and accessories were all of high quality. Personalities of each emotion just stood out from his bore of a desk. From the sunny day theme Joy picked, or the large crimson plush chair that's two times larger than Anger, it was all so unique and customized.

Though it wouldn't take a mind cleaner to see all the dust that was at each of the main five's cubicles.

Desire was positive that if he wiped a finger on any of the other desks, his finger tip would not be visible.

 _"I guess they haven't used their desks in a while"_ pondered Desire.

Disgust meanwhile, grew agitated at Desire glancing at his cubicle and the others, instead of sitting down like she wanted.

"HEY" snapped Disgust with her fingers in front of his face. The orange emotion immediately brought his attention back to her.

The green emotion moved away from behind the chair and ordered, "How's about sitting in this chair pumpkin locks. Chop! Chop!" She clapped her hands together for emphasis.

Desire had an unpleasant expression grace his face, as he took his sweet time planting his butt in the second-rate chair.

"Okay so this is how things are gonna fly around here!" Disgust placed her clipboard and her palms on Desire's table.

Desire just stared at her dead-on ready to listen. He wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"As I said before this is your new work area for the remainder of your internship. Your internship consists of four separate stages that will take place over the next several months." Disgust then placed her right hand up as she counted the digits.

"The first is Foundation, the second Observation and the third Performance." Disgust listed as she bend down to pick up two heavy binders.

"What's the fourth stage?" asked Desire crossing his arms, trying not to pay attention to his bosses ass in the air.

A loud "thud" could be herd across the room, as Disgust dropped the binders on the table before him.

"Employment. Employment is the last stage." Disgust rasped out blowing some stands of hair out of her face.

Desire's expression softened. The green emotion added dryly with a wave of the hand, "But don't get ahead of yourself! With any luck you won't make it past stage one."

Desire bit the inside of his cheek at that last remark. He was trying to exercise some restraint on his end. He was the one looking for the job, after all!

"Right now, your focus should be solely on Foundation." The sassy emotion stated.

"Foundation is all about learning and understanding Riley's background history. We can't have an emotion working for us, if they don't know Riley's past. This stage is broken down into four subcategories: infancy, childhood, early adolescence, and now. All the information on these categories are located in the documents folder under the log in username: Intern." She pointed at the ancient computer screen."

Desire moved the computer mouse in a circular manner to awake the sleeping tech. Once full functional and logged on, she helped him navigate further. "So this is where your own memorization skills come into play." The intern raised a brow.

"For the next month, you will live and breathe everything the Foundation folder has to offer. Each of the subcategories I mentioned is organized in a course that lasts five days. The contents contains everything from articles, to videos produced by us. There are virtual flash cards and quizzes that will help you remember what you just learned. They will be crucial to you, because at the end of those five days I will personally give you a verbal test on ten random questions of that subcategory.

You will only be allowed two wrong answers per verbal test. If you get even one more, it will be a strike against you. Strikes account for wrong questions, and anything relating to misconduct on your end. Receive three strikes and your fired! No excuses! Following me so far?" asked Disgust.

Desire was absorbing all her orders and said, "Loud and clear."

She then continued,"In addition to studying Foundation, there will be various other tasks that the other emotions or myself will ask you to complete. The main one being to file the paperwork. They are all labeled, and should go in the appropriate cabinet. " She pointed a finger at the binders she placed on his desk.

Desire took the top binder and flipped through it nonchalantly. "So you want all this filed by the end of the week?"

She crossed her arms. "No I expect it done in three days, in addition to your studying." The intern looked at her like she was crazy, but said nothing.

"Well that concludes the end of the tour and all you need to know about your new internship here at headquarters. I'll just let you get right to it then. I have to get back to the console now, but will be checking up on you periodically. And If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." Disgust finished off sarcastically making her way back towards the main lobby, clipboard in hand.

Half a second later, Disgust twirled back to face him.

"Oh! One more thing, it's about your eating arrangements." She snapped her fingers at remembering this key detail.

In truth, Desire didn't put to much thought into it himself either.

"H.C.C provides all the food we have here at headquarters, and that also includes our interns. You will be eating at your desk for the rest of the month, as one us will bring you a cooked meal every day." satisfied with her answer, she was soon stopped dead in her tracks, when Desire spoke up.

"Oh, so I'm just SO underneath you, that I can't even eat with you guys in the kitchen?" The orange emotion stood up out of his seat to confront his boss on the issue.

He was quite frankly, still upset over her little show from earlier. She put him on the spot in front of the others, and denied him as an equal. The remarks make at him during the whole tour, didn't ease him either. Before Desire could speak his mind, Disgust interrupted him.

"No stupid, it's not like that at the all." She had her right hand on her hip.

Desire clenched his fits, mindful of the insult.

"We never actually eat in the kitchen, due to our constant need to be by Riley's side. The only time we do is in the morning before she wakes up, or for a late night snack. So all of us, including myself, have to eat in the foyer by the console. We may have food provided for us, but no chefs to prepare it. Instead we take turns assigning an emotion to make meals for the day." Disgust spat out.

Desire's previous rage turned into embarrassment, as his stance faltered.

"How's about next time you want to question my authority, you get all the facts straight before hand. Now unless you have something other than half-assed accusations to throw at me, get to work! Or I will gleefully mark down your first strike for not following orders." She roared and left the room with her head held high.

As soon as Disgust was out of his view, Desire collapsed onto his roller-chair. An exhausted sigh followed, as he let his arms dangle at his side.

"That girl is something, eles." whispered Desire as his hand ran through his hair.

He took a minute to relish in the predicament he was in, before he quickly composed himself.

 _"Get a grip, Desire! You signed up for this job, and all that came with it. An overbearing boss and paperwork is to be expected at an internship level. Mopping will get you nowhere!"_

With new found determination Desire rolled over to the computer and clicked on the infantcy folder's first document. He closed his eyes as the document loaded.

 _"After all that time you spent recovering this is your chance for a fresh start. Just remember what she told you-"_

Desire opened his eyes and repeated those sacred three words softly.

"Adapt, improvise, overcome..."

His mood significantly improved after that and soon began to read the first line. He had officially begun his internship.

* * *

 **Fun fact: My 9th grade radio teacher was the one that first told me the line Desire said. My teacher worked in a branch of the U.S. armed forces for years before becoming a teacher. He said that was a motto they lived by, and would apply it to all aspects of his life.**

 **Considering the arc I have planned for Desire, it seemed appropriate to have him use it as well.**

 **Also what Desire meant by them all being "screwed in the end" was if Riley lost the general knowledge storage facility, she would be a body without a brain. She would then base most of her actions on impulses from the emotions, without knowledge of consequences. Personality islands would hardly be activated, if she can't process events around her. This could reek havoc to Riley's overall well being, and as a result, to all the inhabitants in her mind as well. Think of the highly controversial lobotomy procedure in a way, but not exactly.**

 **Lastly, if it hasn't become obvious by now this is mainly a "slow paced" fic. And I don't just mean the updates. I mean both plot and action related. I plan to take time to flesh out the characters and add some serious world building. Much of what I writing needs to be planned out before hand. I'm not saying it will stay slow the whole way through, but the majority will be. So please be patient.**

 **Feel free to drop a comment! Would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Till next time,**

 **LunetLazer out!**


	6. Sunshine Student

**Anyone eles see the Inside Out short "Riley's first date"? While it was certainly different than what I was expecting I still really enjoyed it.**

 **Not to mention, what Riley's father "Sadness emotion" said in the short was definitely the highlight for me.**

 **Also, I know that in the movie the colorful rock like beings in Riley's mind are called "Mind Workers". However, all other appearances of them on my story, they will be referred to as "jellybodies" as a species, for their resemblance to jelly beans.**

 **Disclaimer: Inside Out and its characters belong to Pixar. Only Audrey, Chase, Desire, and minor emotions characterizations were made by me.**

 _Italics_ **means means a person's own thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Disgust continued along the hallway back to the lobby with a satisfied grin plastered on her face.

 _"Now THAT'S how you break in an intern!"_

The green emotion mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done. Her happiness was short lived, however once she rounded the corner.

"Geez, princess! What took yah so long?" Anger spat with a fold of his arms.

Disgust simply shrugged her shoulders. "The tour with Desire took longer than expected." She turned around and placed the clipboard off to the side. She also muttered under her breath, "I also had to put him in his place after his little outburst..."

"Um, what was that last part?" Sadness raised a finger.

Disgust folded out the creases from her dress and replied, "Nothing. All you guys have to know is Desire didn't try to steal or destroy any private property at headquarters."

She then glared at Anger. "I'm also unharmed, thanks for asking!" She yelled, as the fire brick emotion rolled his eyes.

"So he passed the trial phase and is now officially working in the Pons office space." said Disgust.

"Oh, really? That's fantastic! Someone should really congratulate him! Maybe I will next time I see him!" exclaimed Joy in a frenzy, as she punched as many buttons and dials as she could on the console.

The green emotion raised a brow, as she neared the others. "Okay I give. What's got her all riled up?"

Fear was the first to answer, "Well that's actually what you missed out on Disgust. Remember Audrey telling us about starting that welcome committee?"

"Yeah, what about it?

"Audrey asked Riley on the way to school if she could show that new student around in her place and-." The purple emotion was abruptly cut off.

"-Pfft, like she would ever in a million years agree to do that! You guys obviously had Riley say no, right?" Disgust let out a soft chuckle.

Fear rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Sadness brought the collar of her sweater to her nose. Meanwhile Anger shoved his hands into his pockets and let out an innocent whistle.

All the color drained from Disgust's face.

"S-She agreed to do WHAT!" yelled Disgust in surprise. This made Fear recoil into himself at her words.

"Does Audrey have any idea what she just asked us to do? She has some nerve making Riley have to go through this awkward situation!" Disgust was practically pulling her hair out as her rant dragged on.

The others just stared at the green emotion's performance. Even Joy paused her attack on the console to observe before she pipped in.

"Oh, Disgust won't you relax? Audrey already told us what to do and we are on our way to meet Chase right now." Joy teased.

That made the green emotion halt in her tracks.

"Wait! Did you say right now? As in r-right now, right now?" she hugged her mid-season in disbelief.

Joy gleamed brightly as she responded, "Yep, almost ther-" she was never given the opportunity to finish.

"Move out the way TinkerBell this is an emergency!" Disgust forcefully shoved Joy to the side.

"Hey!" said Joy with her hands on her hips.

"You can lecture me about manners and console etiquette later, but right now Riley needs an emotion that won't make a fool of herself."

"Oh, that's burn!" exclaimed Anger, as he and the others neared the console.

Joy furrowed her eyebrows at Disgust, "Well alright Ms. Social Expert, how do you propose we deal with the new guy?"

"Just follow my lead." Disgust preached.

* * *

Riley herd the late bell ring, as she rounded the corner to the guidance office. It was there she got her first glimpse of the new student.

Chase was about three inches taller than Riley. He had black hair cut into a simple short style. His bright green eyes a great contrast to his pale skin. Chase wore a white and blue Nike t-shirt with matching sneakers. In between, he had a pair of dark green shorts.

 _"Well, here goes nothing."_ thought Riley.

Chase was currently looking over his schedule when a voice spoke up.

"Chase Roman, right?" asked the blonde.

The teen looked up to address the voice. "Yeah, that's me."

Riley put out a hand for him to shake, trying to be formal. "Riley Anderson, I'm going to be your tour guide for today. Oh, and this is for you." She handed him the folder.

He shook her hand and smiled. "Well, alright then, can't wait to get started."

Riley nodded her head and said, "Likewise. Now follow me for a much closer look at SFH than you ever wished to see."

All throughout the tour Riley would show Chase important parts of the school and even some of his classrooms. she would also give brief descriptions on each place. However, she was to the point with every stop nothing more, nothing less.

"So far, so good." whispered Disgust.

"Really Disgust? This is rather unecessary." the pixie cut emotion voiced.

"Less talkie, more stiff button pushing!" she ordered.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

The two juniors walked from the Auditorium in silence before Chase spoke up.

"I gotta admit I was surprised when I found out this school had had a welcome committee offering tours of the school."

Riley glanced at him, "It's a work in progress."

 _"One that Audrey and her council mates need to better organize."_ thought the blonde

"Even so, it's a nice sediment. If a new kid came to my old school all they would get is a confusing map of the campus and a "Good luck" from an administrator. " said Chase.

"Well, that's unfortunate." remarked Riley, unsure of what eles to say.

"Yeah." replied Chase.

Silence filled the air between them once again.

* * *

"Awkward air, is very awkward." said Fear, as he watched the exchange displayed by the teens.

"Come on, Disgust! This is too much! Your not even letting Riley ask him any questions." Joy pleaded.

"That's kinda the point. The less they talk, the better"

"Disgust!" Joy shouted.

The green emotion rolled her eyes, "What? All we have to do is show him around not hear his life story.

"That way of thinking doesn't sound very welcoming." mentioned Sadness.

Joy rubbed her hands together, "Look I'm sure there is a way for us to compromise. We just need Riley to break the ice."

"Joy, I know that look. What are you..." observed Disgust.

* * *

"So, your from Florida, huh?" asked Riley.

Chase brighten up at her question, "Yep, lived with my family in Central Florida for as long as I can remember."

"Well, what made you guys come join us over on the west coast, if you don't mind me asking?" Riley placed her hands behind her back.

"My dad works in a company that has close business partners in Japan. He actually travels there frequently, so moving here was more of a convenience move than anything." answered Chase.

"I guess that makes sense." reasoned Riley

It was then that Chase noticed something on Riley's backpack.

"I take it you like hockey?"

"How did you guess?"

"Sport's intuition?" smirked Chase.

Riley snorted, "It was my hockey puck keychain, wasn't it?"

"Guilty as charged." he said with his hands up.

They both gave a light chuckle.

Riley then explained, "Well to answer your question, hockey is my go to sport and hobby. I'm on the girls hockey team here at San Francisco High and have gotten several awards as a result, but at the end of the day it's my passion."

Chase then said, "That's cool, can't go wrong with being out on the ice."

Riley then asked, "Do you play any sports?"

"Mostly just soccer and basketball. I was on a soccer team when I was younger, but then I left due to a horrible team accident."

Riley was about to ask what was so bad that made him quit, but she held her tongue. She then changed her question.

"Were you any good?"

Chase rubbed his chin, "Was I any good? Hmm... I'm pretty sure I am still good. As in the present tense of the word, not the past."

"Yeah, yeah I get it." she responded with a roll of the eyes.

Chase said, "I guess we have different ways of correcting people."

"I'm sure we have a lot of differences between us." Riley uttered in rebuttal.

Chase had a genius thought in that moment.

"Well I know something we have in common without even asking you." Chase replied cheekily.

Riley rose a curious brow, "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Well considering we are in California and I just came here from Florida, what's the big thing that connects them together?"

The hockey player gave him a puzzled look, still not following.

"When ever we have family or friends from out of state come visit, where is the first place they want to go to for fun?"

Riley's eyes grew wide and instantly knew what Chase meant.

"Disneyland!" "Disney World!" The teens both cheered.

"My God, that's like the only place my distant family ever wants to go to. Meanwhile, I've already gone several times." Riley uttered.

Chase hooked his thumbs under his backpack straps and replied, "Same here! I've gone to all four parks plus the water ones so many times I practically found all the hidden Mickeys already."

Riley then added, "And don't you just hate how they think we go like every weekend, just cause we live in the state? Especially the kids?"

"Yeah, right! Do they realize how much that would break the bank? No, they think we are rich so we must go at every opportunity, even when we dont." said Chase sarcastically.

Both teens let out a series of breathless laughs and finished the tour on a pleasant note.

* * *

"Well that worked." Anger mentioned.

"See, what did I tell you? Compromise is key." announced Joy smugly, as she leered at Disgust.

Disgust scoffed and muttered, "It could have been much worse if I wasn't supervising."

* * *

Desire was finishing up section three of the infantcy folder reading, when Joy walked in with a tray.

"Lunchtime!" exclaimed Joy.

"Already?" Desire glanced at the wall clock. "I sure did lose track of time." said Desire sheepishly.

Joy placed the tray on the side of his desk, "Well I hope you didn't lose track of your appetite!"

Desire's eyes scanned over the meal.

Joy prepared a turkey and cheese panini, with a side of potatoe chips and apple slices. There was also a tall glass of lemonade to wash it all down.

"It all looks delicious Joy." Desire claimed.

Joy beamed, "Why thank you! Consider this a congratulatory lunch from me to you, for officially starting your internship."

Desire gave her a pleasant nod. When he reached to open the bag of chips, Joy asked, "So, how are you liking working in headquarters so far?"

"Pretty good actually. I now know all the parts of H.Q. and I'm understanding all the reading that is required of me."

 _"Though, it will take me more than a week to memorize all this."_ thought Desire.

"That's great to hear! Hopefully it will stay that way." declared Joy.

Desire smiled at her, "I hope so too."

"Anyway, I gotta head back to the console. I'm not sure how much longer Riley can handle feeling resentment towards the cafeteria food." expressed Joy.

They both gave a soft chuckle at her joke.

"Enjoy your meal, Desire." said Joy, as she left the Pons office space.

"Thanks!" he called back after her.

Desire soon began to eat his lunch in peace. He realized he could have told Joy about Disgust's behavior towards him, but immediately thought against it.

 _"I'm not one to snitch on trivial matters. Plus, she is one of them. They are probably more aware of her behavior, than I realize. The others either support her supervising skills, or just don't care."_ pondered the orange emotion.

Desire thought back to their earlier comments about wishing him luck.

He took a bite of his panini, "Yep, definitely the latter."

* * *

Riley was poking away at her undercooked peas when a tray suddenly slammed in the space in front of her.

The blonde looked up to see none other than Audrey with a determined look on her face.

"I came as soon as the lunch line would let me." she stated as she sat down.

"Hey, Audrey." greeted Riley

"Okay, so now I'm here I need you to spill! Give me all the details of the tour with Chase."

The hockey player opened her milk carton and mentioned, "Well there's not much to say. To be honest, I gave him the folder and showed him around campus like you said. I even told him the significance of each place and things to avoid."

She took a sip of her chocolate milk.

"While I think i did a decent job, I know I won't be getting an award for tour guiding any time soon."

Audrey's jaw fell slightly, "Wait, what? That's it!"

"What were you expecting?"

"For starters, chaos, disaster, emotional turmoil, and a slash at your very reputation, from what you were concerned about this morning." She listed with her fingers.

Riley catapulted a pea at Audrey, that the brunette dodged. "Hey!"

"Alright, I admit I overreacted. It wasn't so bad after all."

 _"And we did have a couple of fun moments together, but I digress."_ Riley thought.

"Just promise me you won't ever make me do it again?"

"Deal!" The two best friends shook on it.

"One thing though, where is he now? He should have this lunch period." Audrey asked as she looked around the cafeteria.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I wanted to personally apologize for not being his tour guide."

The blonde chuckled, "Girl, i don't think you have to worry about that. He doesn't even know you were supposed to take my place."

Audrey tapped her fingers on the table, "Still, it would make me feel better if I did."

Riley raised a brow, "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

The brunette let out a sigh, "And I wanted to tell him the same thing i told you."

"Ah, the "keep it on the DL thing." It was then the hockey player told her what she knew.

"He told me before we parted ways that he wanted to change a class on his schedule. So he went back to the guidance office during lunch."

"Oh, alright then. Do you know what he wanted the class changed to?"

"I didn't ask him because I didn't think it was my business to know, so your guess is as good as mine." Riley voiced.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if he joined one of our classes?"

Riley shrugged, "Eh, maybe? I checked his schedule, he doesn't share a single class period with you or me, so I doubt he will." she reasoned as she took a bite of her chicken sandwich.

* * *

A young, Magenta, jellybody girl was currently working behind the desk of the Occipital hotel.

"Alright sir, your problem will me taken care of momentarily." She spoke into the phone. She began to type away on the computer.

It was then, that the sound of automatic doors could be heard as Desire stepped into the building.

The orange emotion walked across the lobby towards the elevator, when the desk clerk caught sight of him.

She immediately stopped what she was doing, to greet him, "Hello, Desire." She sent him half-lidded eyes with her elbow on the desk, and hand under her chin.

Desire was broken out of his thoughts and turned to the voice, "Oh, hey Cheryl."

Cheryl smiled and said, "So how was headquarters? Was it as extravagant and awesome as everyone says it is?"

Desire rubbed the back of his neck, "It's definitely different than any other place I've ever seen."

Cheryl twirled her brown curls with her other hand, "Will you still grace Cortex City with your presence once you become one of the core emotions?"

"Heh, I have to make it past the intern phase before you have to worry about that Cheryl." remarked Desire.

"Just checking is all."

Desire then said, "Well, I hate to cut this conversation short, but I gotta go."

Cheryl made a wave of her hand, "Yes, of course, don't let me hold you."

He gave her a nod farewell before he got inside the elevator. He pressed the thirty-fifth button as the doors closed.

Cheryl then sat back in her seat and placed a hand to her chest, "He is so dreamy!"

* * *

Desire finally arrived to his floor and pulled out his keys. He opened the door and yelled out,"Bro, I'm back."

He got no response.

Desire took off his jacket as he entered the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a water bottle, as he unscrewed the top he noticed a sticky note on the fridge door.

He peeled it off and began to read it:

 _Desire,_

 _Don't wait up for me. Going to a party... the swinging kind._

 _Lust_

Desire just raised a brow, "Really, Lust? It's not even past six-thirty yet."

He gave out an exhausted sigh, _"Whatever bro, I'm gonna take a shower."_

The orange emotion walked upstairs of the shared two story penthouse to his room.

* * *

 **Well you guys have finally been introduced to Chase and Desire's brother. (Though, only by an offscreen mention in Lust's case.) I'm gonna have alot of fun incorporating their characters to the fic.**

 **Feel free to drop a comment! Would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Till next time,**

 **LunetLazer out!**


	7. Oh Brother!

**UPDATE: I edited the spelling and grammar mistakes and even added a better explanation scene with Desire and Lust.**

 ***Looks at the last time the fic was updated***

 **Wow... has it really been THAT long? I feel like I updated just yesterday! Where did the year go?**

 **Well *cracks fingers* I better get to typin'!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out. If I did, then this whole fic would be turned into the sequel film and be rated-R. And I mean the good kind of rated-R.**

 _Italics_ **means a person's inner thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"-And that's why Riley latched onto really vibrant stripped designs." expressed Joy in delight, as Sadness did a slow twirl in a colorful turtle neck sweater. She accidentally stepped on one of the oversized sleeves and face planted onto the floor.

"Can I take this off now?" mumbled Sadness with her cheek pressed into the floor. "Not until, Act III Sadness!" remarked the hyperactive emotion.

"Well can we speed this up to Act V? I would really like to get down from here." said Fear suspend from a harness on the stage ceiling.

"And I'd really like to file my nails." added Disgust from behind the camera.

"And I'd like to get out of this ridiculous costume!" spat Anger from off stage. The camera panned over to the fire brick emotion in a plush, monkey hooded onesie.

Joy skipped over to Anger, "Aww, but you look so adorable in it." she pinched his left cheek, as he blushed and grumbled.

* * *

"Heh, funny." chuckled Desire, while he watched the video. He was quite surprised at how much these were more of a quality akin to home movies, than say work educational videos. He noticed movement from the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Disgust enter the Pons office space. Desire removed his headphones and paused the video.

"How's the studying going?" asked Disgust once she stopped next to his desk.

"Alright." stated Desire with a shrug. He did not want to start anything with Disgust after what happened yesterday. His best solution was to keep conversations to a bare minimum.

"Well that's just peachy!" she them slammed a piece of paper on his desk. "I need you to run some errands."

Desire looked over the list as Disgust said, "I expect you done and back before lunch." The bright orange emotion raised a brow.

"You want me to get your dry cleaning from way across town?"

"Of course! They are the only place I trust with my work attire." she replied as she gestured to her own dress.

"-And to pick up Fear's medication-"

"Hey, some nights he needs a little help to stay asleep after the nightmares." He glanced at his supervisor before returning his vison to the form.

"A dark roasted coffee, two hot chocolates, a pineapple mango smoothie-"

Disgust raised a cautious finger, "Don't forget my nonfat iced vanilla latte!"

Desire rubbed the back of his neck, "This whole list will take much longer than you're giving me time for Disgust."

 _"Not to mention will cut into my study and filing time."_ he soon thought.

The green emotion placed her hands on her hips, "Well then you better get to it then, huh? If your not back by noon you will receive a strike."

"But, I-"

"Are we gonna have a problem, intern?"

Desire heard the degrading tone she used and clenched his free hand from under the desk. _"Adapt, improvise, overcome..."_

"No. None what so ever." he declared.

Disgust had a sly grin form, "Perfect! See you back in two and a half hours." She then turned around and walked back to the foyer.

Desire sighed and stood up from his seat, "This is gonna be a long day."

* * *

 _"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!"_ Riley kept repeating over and over as she speed walked to class. She wanted to have enough time before class starts to ask Ms. Drake for Monday's homework. She had a hockey game at a rival school that night, and wanted to have a head start on it during the weekend.

"Ugh, this is what I get for not emailing her last night." the teen muttered as she got to the end of the hall.

Riley soon entered the classroom and made her way to the instructor's desk, noticing she was already in conversation with another student. When she finally got closer she made a realization out loud.

"Chase?"

The teen in question turned around.

"Riley?"

"What are you doing here?"

Chase slid his thumbs under the straps of his backpack. "This is my new class period. The one I wanted to switch to during yesterdays lunch, remember?"

The blonde brought a hand to her head, "Oh, right! I had no idea it was this subject though."

"Ahem."

The two teens directed their attention to their teacher.

"Forgive me for interupting your conversation with a new student Ms. Drake." Riley said sheepishly.

"It's quite alright Riley. I'm actually glad you're here. I was just about to assign Chase a seat and the one next to yours is quite empty."

Riley glanced at Chase who gave her a small smile, before responding, "I guess I can show him his seat, and the ropes of the class while I'm at it."

Ms. Drake clapped her hands together, "Wonderful!" She then told Chase, "You are in good hands Chase! Riley is one of my best students."

Riley waved her right hand nonchalantly, "Pfft, well I try."

Ms. Drake nodded her head at Riley, "Oh, and no worries about your homework for Monday. Your coach already emailed me about your game." She handed the hockey player two sheets. "Just do these worksheets in addition to the chapter seven reading and your all set."

Riley grabbed the sheets, and gave a nod to the teacher, "Thank you Ms. Drake." She then walked over to her seat with Chase close behind. Once they reached the table Chase sat at her right. By this point the students were now pouring in.

"You know, I never took you as the type to like Psychology." Chase stated.

Riley glanced at him unsure of how to take that declaration, as she took out her binder. Before she could reply, he continued with.

"I mean with all the extra work given in an AP class, I would assume taking regular Marine science would fit better your schedule since you play hockey." He reasoned.

"I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't think about it at first, but Marine Science isn't really my thing." She answered while storing away her homework. " I mean learning about how salty the ocean isn't something I'd like to learn about, that a quick Google search can't do for me."

Chase chucked slightly while taking out his textbook.

"Besides, this is my only AP class and I was never one to back out from a challenge, so this year I have just been doing some adjustments to make it work."

"That makes sense."

The blonde nodded her head, as she wrote down today's homework in her planner. "I also enjoy learning about the human mind and how it works so that's why I'm taking this class.

"Same here! The mind is so complex that there is always something interesting to learn about yourself." He expressed happily.

"There sure is."

Chase then brought a finger to his chin, "I mean it's great to apply reason to how crazy our brain works and how sometimes we don't feel as in control of ourselves as we would like to think."

Riley clicked her pen and added, "Well I do know one thing, that my mind is more stable than your average joe."

* * *

Desire was currently in the kitchen making a fruit smoothie. The orange emotion whistled a catchy tune as he sliced several strawberries. He was quite conformable in his loose white t-shirt and breathable shorts. After a long day at headquarters, he was ready to unwind and enjoy a healthy drink.

 _"I guess I could also study up some more info on the infantcy folder before bed."_

Desire brought a flash drive to HQ and made copies of all the files on the computer today. Now he can take his work home with him and not feel so pressured at the office. Especially after all the errands he had to do. He barely made it back in time.

The orange emotion finished slicing up the last of the fruit into the blender. He then poured a glass of orange juice and began to wash the cutting board and knife when he heard the front door open.

"Now you listen here Harv, I already told you I can't do the group event this coming up Monday. I'm already booked to the brim that day. I can only offer my services on Wednesday provided we still do the fantasy theme." spoke a voice Desire was all too familiar with.

"Uh-huh, well if you want me to come to that too, I would set it up with my manager Lana. She can give you the details in full." responded Lust as he rounded the corner.

Lust gave his brother a small nod in greeting before continuing on to his cell phone.

"Well alright, see you then. Lust out!" voiced the cheeky emotion.

He pressed the end call button on the screen before immediately seating himself before Desire by the kitchen bar.

"Sup, bro!" said Lust, as he removed his totally pointless sunglasses.

"Hey, yourself Lust." replied Desire, as he finished the dishes.

"So D, talk to me! How is your ego faring now that you work in the tallest building in, like existence? Do you finally feel bigger than your older brother?"

Desire retaliated by throwing the dish rag right at his twin's face.

"Hey!" Lust cried.

"Headquarters is way more important than the height of it's building, Lust."

The older twin removed the rag and placed it on the counter, "You sure? Cause it doesn't really have much going for it in the "girth" department."

Desire just glared at him as he pressed the blend button on the blender. He then poured the smoothie mixture into two glasses.

Lust snatched his own drink, "So what's it like behind the console?"

Desire swung the rag over his shoulder, "I'm only an intern bro, I won't get to even touch the console till further down the line."

"How much further are we taking about here?" Lust remarked before drinking some of his smoothie.

The younger twin said, "If I play my cards right? Maybe a few months, It's divided into four stages and incorporating the console to my training is in stage three."

Lust licked the remnants of the smoothie from his lips before commenting, "Wait, so if you're not pushing buttons and dials... what the fuck are you doing now?"

"Studying mostly. I gotta pass weekly tests about key points and information in Riley's life. Oh, and recently I have been doing errands for my bosses. So typical intern stuff."

"Wow, all that? Just to become a core emotion? Seems too by-the-books to me."

Desire shrugged his shoulders, "It's HQ, I wouldn't expect anything less."

 _"Except for my overseer to be in sass."_ he thought.

"Well at least they pay you, even if it's not as much as your last job."

"It's enough for now."

Lust rolled his eyes, "Yeah well while you might get enough for the food bill, I got this month's rent and then some!"

"Bam!" voiced Lust, as he slammed his right palm on the counter. His hand soon receded revealing a stack of fresh bills.

Desire furrowed his eyebrows, "They paid you in cash this week?"

"Yep! Three thousand right here, with more on the way once I do the other shoots."

Desire scratched his head, "Unbelievable! And all this for following a script in front of the cameras."

Lust proceded to make some dramatic and rather arrogant poses from his seat. "What can I say? They love me!"

The younger twin rolled his eyes at the blantant display of masculinity, as he took another sip of his smoothie. The older twin then had the corners of his mouth rise slightly as he added, "They would love you too, if you only gave it a chance."

Desire's expression immediately changed to one of shock, as he chocked on his beverage. A coughing fit soon followed. "I *cough* think I'll p-pass *cough* thanks."

"Oh come on D! Is working with me really that bad of an idea for you?"

The younger twin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before replying, "It's not that part of the job description that detours me brother and you know it. Besides I already gave you my answer."

Lust crossed his arms over his broad chest, "D, do you realize how much money we could be making if we performed together? Double, no, triple this wad of cash right here!" He shaked the bills in his hand for emphasis before placing them back on the counter.

"Directors would request our skills left and right. Lana would never catch a break scheduling the events! We could grow to be the most well known and powerful people in all of Cortex City!

"I am very much aware of the benefits, Lust." The intern uttered as he turned away and put the rest of the ingredients away "And my answer remains the same." Desire shut the fridge door a tad forcefully, "Not interested." He could just feel the burning eyes of his twin glaring at the back of his head, while he dried the blender.

"It's a shame really. Here I am offering you a ticket down easy street and you turn it down without a second thought. Meanwhile, you would rather work a boring desk job at one of the most anal professions to get into. Word of mouth about headquarters goes around fast, and it's not exactly known to be the "hiring" type. Yeah, great choice there, bro." Lust spat out.

Desire leered over his shoulder, while he put the whole blender in the cabinet. "Regardless, it is still my own decision to make and I would appreciate it if you stopped insisting I join in on yours."

"But, bro-"

"I'm not gonna change my mind!" yelled Desire, as he tightly griped the edges of the counter top in front of him.

Lust was a bit surprised at his brother's sudden outburst and raised a finger to continue to plead with him before he reluctantly shook his head.

He then rose his arms in defeat with a half lidded gaze towards the floor, "Fine. Your loss, D." He grabbed his smoothie off the counter and stood up. "If you need me, I'll be at the gym." responded the older brother with a bitter tone, as he left to change.

Once his presence was absent from the kitchen, Desire finally turned around. He then reluctantly glanced at the stack of bills still on the counter, as he let out a deep sigh, "No brother, it's actually yours. It's always been yours." He whispered out before wiping the counter clean.

* * *

"Wham!" came the sound of the large double doors, as Lust stormed on inside the hotel gym. This startled a rather large merigold colored emotion stacking the weights on the shelf. Lust walked right past him towards the bench and he then dropped his gym bag with a loud 'thud'. He soon placed higher dumbbell weights to the weightlifting contraption. Immediately afterwards, he lowered himself on the equipment and began to bench press in rapid strokes. Lust was so consumed in his thoughts he didn't notice the merigold emotion come near.

"So, I take it that Desire said no, right?" the muscular emotion stated, as he locked eyes with Lust from behind.

"Fuck off, Pride! Can't you see I'm trying to finish a set here!" exclaimed Lust under his breath.

Pride arched a brow and rubbed his chin, as he continued to hover over the bright orange emotion.

"Oh yeah, that's a definite no. I'm just surprised your letting this get to you."

"Am not! I just want to workout my pecs is all."

"With that form?" Pride held his hand out towards the bar and had his left index finger poke Lust where his neck and shoulder meet.

"Gawh!" uttered Lust as he suddenly released the bar.

Pride caught the load just in time and placed it back on the stand. Meanwhile the oldest twin crossed his arms and huffed, "Don't you have a client to train or something?"

Pride grabbed Lust's water bottle and held it out to said emotion, "Not for another 20 minutes, but that's not important. What did Desire say?"

Lust let out a sigh, as he sat back upright on the bench. "My brother can be so stubborn at times."

"Well that's another thing you two share, huh?"

The bright orange emotion glared at the merigold one, as he yanked the bottle out of his hand. "Anyway, he rejected my offer again and I think it's for real this time."

The personal trainer then made his way over to stand in front of Lust while leaning on an elliptical machine. "Huh, you would think pestering him for the last few weeks might make him cave.

"I know right, but no matter what I say he refuses!"

Pride nodded his head head in understanding when a thought just occurred to him, "Your timing couldn't have been worse, Lust. I mean didn't he just get that new job at headquarters yesterday?"

"Pfft, what job? He's just a volunteer disguised as an intern. He told me all the shit he has to do to even get CLOSE to becoming a core emotion. I doubt he'll get far with how picky they are.

"No arguments here. The core emotions may have the most idealized career, but with how inconsistent their requirements and skill levels are, they are never gonna find the right one. Did you hear about what happened with Insane the other day?"

Lust unscrewed the cap of his bottle, "How could I not? That shit was all over the news. In hindsight, they should have check his background more. I'm pretty sure bringing explosives to an internship on the first day isn't the way to land full employment."

Pride shrugged his shoulders, "Made for some cool fireworks though."

"You know it!" agreed the bright orange emotion as he took a swing of his water bottle.

The personal trainer crossed his arms, "Anyways, when you talked to your brother, did you try being more subtle like I said?"

Lust nodded his head, "Yep, I even told him all the benefits and poked fun at his new job... nothing worked."

Pride wanted to correct Lust since that's not exactly what he said to do, but he held his tongue. "And you're sure Desire's decision is final?"

"Positive, unfortunately."

"So, what now?"

Lust ran his hand through his hair, "Guess I fly solo on film for good. Man I was really looking forward to landing parts with "twin" requirements. Lana is gonna be so disappointed." He hunched over with his cheek in hand and elbow on his knee.

"That's too bad," The personal trainer then tightened the knot of the jacket sleeves at his waist. "You know even if you can't land the "twin" roles now, I'm always available if you need an extra."

The bright orange emotion glanced up and grinned, "Heh, you must have really enjoyed the last collaboration."

"Of course! I should have taken you up on your offer sooner! The hot girls were great and the pay was just a bonus. I mean at least now I know if my job in physical fitness doesn't pan out, I will have a place in show biz."

"See now why can't Desire have your uplifting attitude? It's times like these that make me wish you were my twin instead of him."

Pride raised his rather large nose high in the air and sealed his eyes, "I know!" he said curtly. "But if that were ever the case, you must know that we would have to share my wonderous physique." he waved the back of his hand elegantly towards himself.

Lust took another swing of his water bottle and then said a bit sarcastically, "I doubt I would be able to pull your look off as good."

Pride opened his eyes. "Your right! My look is one of a kind, it can't be replicated. Even if we were identical twins I'd still be the **"superior"** version." replied Pride, as he pointed to the bold text of the same word on his t-shirt.

In that exact moment Pride gave off a radiating glow.

"Perfect timing."

Lust slumped his shoulders, "Again? What the hell has our host been smoking to have you do this for the forth time this week."

Pride looked himself over, "I guess Riley has been more prideful than usual. Not that I blame her, I give off a fantastic essence."

The orange emotion frowned and said nothing, as he turned his gaze over to the wall of mirrors.

Pride watched his glow dissapate and noticed Lust's sullen posture. _"Wow, you've succeeded in making your pal's mood worse. Total opposite of what you were going for here."_ he thought to himself.

"Hey, you'll glow one of these days too, you hear? Probably, light up half of the city with how bright it will be."

Lust scoffed and said a bit sarcastically, "The day Riley starts to feel lustful is the same day I'll start to believe you on that."

"I'm sure it's sooner than you think. With all the action under the sheets you get, Riley is bound to have some of it transmit to her conscious."

Lust tried to suppress a laugh at his best friend's absurd logic, "Whatever you say, Preston."

Pride glanced at Lust before both of them let out a series of chuckles. When they both caught their breath, Pride noticed Lust's changed deminor and stated.

"Well, it looks like my work here is done. How do you feel now?"

"Better, thanks Pride." remarked Lust as he scratched the back of his neck.

The fitness professional gave Lust's back a couple of friendly pats, "Anytime, buddy! Hey, you want me to spot you? I still have ten minutes till my client gets here."

"Nah, it's cool. I'll just go for a quick run instead."

Pride gave him a short nod, "Alrighty, then. Just don't fuck up your running form too, okay?"

Lust rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Hey, wanna grab a bite to eat later?"

"Sure. I end my shift at eight."

"What do you feel like?"

"A tough and sexy emotion."

"I'm serious."

"Oh, and I'm not?" quipped Pride in a joking manner, as Lust pushed him away and stood up from the bench.

"I'm in the mood for Chinese."

"Are you ta-"

"Yes, I'm talking about the food. I'm fine now Pride, really. So lay off the word play. My God, your worse than me sometimes."

Pride leered at Lust for a moment, while Lust held his arms out like he ment it. The personal trainer then replied, "Just making sure." He then turned around and walked back the way he came.

Pride stopped after a few steps and looked over his shoulder, "Chinese sounds good to me as long as your buying. Your cool with that, right?"

"Actually, I remember last time I-" before he could finish, the fitness professional scurried away.

"paid ." he huffed out in a deflated tone. "Well, that's what I get for parading my money at him."

Lust then grabbed his bag and went to the treadmill section of the gym to begin his run.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know I have been slacking with this fic in terms of updates. Life keeps getting in the way, but I won't bore you with the details. However, I'd like to set a goal for myself.**

 **So tell you what, with the next chapter I will write and post it within the next month... if I can get fifteen reviews for this fic from different readers with fanfiction accounts, in the next two weeks. I know there are way more than fifteen people who fav and follow this fic so it should be no trouble at all to get some more feedback from all my readers. Your input will keep me on my toes to meet the deadline and will encourage me all the way to it.**

 **This will only be a one time thing, then I aim to update normally and hopefully more often. This is the last phase of the long introduction for this story. The plot should really pick up speed in the next few chapters, and I'm curious as to what I've done so far is alright or needs improvement before I continue further.**

 **If you don't know what to write, tell me how I did with Pride and Lust's dialogue? I'm not used to writing "guy talk" as I myself am a girl, and most of what I have written so far has envolved at least one girl. Desire and Lust are different, as I have an angle with them as siblings. I wanted to seem some-what realistic with how men talk amongst themselves. Did I hit the nail on the head? Or did I miss by a long shot?**

 **Fun fact: Pride is actually a character from one of the Inside Out deleted scenes called "Riley". I instantly fell in love with his design and attitude, dispite his less than twenty seconds of screen time and being drawn completely in storyboards. I even referenced the fact that the "human name" Pete Docter and his team came up with for him was "Preston" since that's Lust's nickname for him.**

 **Pride was a totally last minute addition to this fic, as I wanted Lust to have a friend to work off of and didn't want to go full "OC". I changed him up a bit, since him being a "personal trainer" and more "down to earth" is my doing. What I mean by that is, he takes more "pride" in helping others reach their fitness goals than he does being a clichéd, conceited, body-builder type, though he has his moments. So consider Pride an OC/unofficial canon hybrid of sorts for this fic. Does that makes sense? I hope so.**

 **Also, if you were confused by Pride "glowing" here's a better explanation. I'd like to think that whenever Riley feels a certain emotion that isn't from the main five, said emotion in her head glows. It's their only connection to Riley and displays their self worth. Some minor emotions glow more often than others, and some never glow at all. It is a huge milestone when a minor emotion glows for the first time and a close bond is set in place. Well, as close as minor ones can get while not behind the console. I thought this would add some layers to characters outside of headquarters.**

 **Anyway, you like what I did with Pride? You think Disgust will enjoy giving Desire countless errands a little too much? What in the world is going on with the orange bros? You think I need to update more than once a year? Let me know down in the comments!**

 **Till next time,**

 **LunetLazer out!**


End file.
